emperor of dusk
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: I'm stretching but you're just out of reach. / Kise tertawa seperti jiwanya akan melupakan kehidupan. [Akashi, Kise]


_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach.  
_**—Skillet, **"Yours To Hold"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: emperor of dusk ::  
**(c)shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya ada sedikit hal yang tidak mampu Akashi mengerti. Ia mempelajari situasi dengan cermat, memahami alasan perubahan dengan mudah, dan menentukan langkah penyelesai masalah dengan tepat. Hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti biasanya berhubungan dengan persoalan kompleks yang telah lama mendapat gelar sebagai teka-teki abadi; namun bahkan hal-hal seperti itu tak mampu mencegahnya untuk terus berusaha memahami.

Semisal, mengapa Kise tertawa seperti ia tidak akan pernah mampu lagi tertawa. Mengapa tawanya begitu jernih dan tinggi dan seolah-olah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tabu untuk ia dapatkan.

Akashi tidak mengerti.

Kise tertawa seperti jiwanya akan melupakan kehidupan.

Satu malam, Kise menelepon. Suaranya menyembunyikan getar yang berusaha memupus keberanian. Di latar belakang, ada klakson memekik dan ban menjeritkan derit. Ada angin kencang tengah malam dan langkah kaki Kise yang kesepian.

Akashi menekan telepon pada telinga, bertanya, "Di mana kau, Ryouta?"

Tawa Kise berdentang, mengetuk pintu menuju alam baka.

"Jalan tol di barat kota," Kise menjawab, dan Akashi menyadari bahkan deru angin tak mampu menelan suaranya. Eksistensi Kise seperti penerang dalam gelap, kunang-kunang remang menyongsong senja datang. Sementara yang lain memudar menuju kehampaan, Kise akan bersinar semakin terang dan terang. Semakin mati jiwanya, semakin hidup ia terlihat.

Akashi tidak bisa berhenti bertanya, _mengapa?_

"Pulanglah, Ryouta," Akashi menyibak rambutnya ke belakang, melonggarkan ketegangan yang tersimpan dalam benaknya. Ia memikirkan banyak hal, memperhitungkan kemungkinan tak terbatas. Kise mungkin masih belum memutuskan. "Terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian."

Kise tidak tertawa. Suaranya melembut jadi bisikan.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku, Akashicchi?"

_Ke mana_, Akashi bertanya pada hening.

* * *

Bersama kemeriahan pesta, Kise mekar seperti bunga yang lekas dikelilingi kupu-kupu. Ia berdiri di ballroom dengan pesona yang menyamai keajaiban. Mengejutkan bagaimana ia menampilkan senyum memuja dan menyenandungkan gemerincing pujian pada gadis-gadis berbusana gaun malam yang tertawa seperti dunia adalah milik mereka; keras, tinggi, tapi cepat lenyap di antara laut percakapan. Tawa yang menyimpan tumbuhnya harapan, menyelimuti dengki dalam persaingan.

Akashi segera mengalihkan pikiran, sadar analisa dalam kesunyian lambat laut akan menjadi magnet bagi Kise. Akan membawa pandangan haus kematian itu kembali tertuju pada Akashi.

Di detik yang sama saat Akashi mengganti objek fokus benak, Kise menoleh.

Senyumnya adalah penggali tanah kehampaan.

Akashi tanpa sadar menahan napas.

Di telinganya, berderu peringatan; kabur dan sulit dipahami, tapi jelas sinyal bahaya. Kise berjalan mendekat, meninggalkan kerumunan gadis yang mengikutinya dengan paras kebingungan. Akashi mencengkeram gelas di tangannya lebih erat, seketika membenci perasaan lemah yang membekukan gerakannya.

"Jika gelas itu pecah, akan jadi kepingan yang tajam," Kise berkomentar, mata menelusuri jemari Akashi, "dan melukaimu. Jadi, hati-hati, Akashicchi."

Akashi mendongak, mencoba masuk ke dalam mata emas Kise.

Ia menghela napas.

"Tapi kau tidak akan hati-hati, 'kan, Ryouta?"

Kise menyunggingkan senyum dengan mata mati, "Kadang-kadang."

Akashi memejamkan mata.

* * *

Bahkan matahari seolah mencintai Kise, dengan sukarela memberikan limpahan sinar untuk membuat Kise tampak gemilang. Di jalanan, di lapangan, di atap gedung tempat Kise mengajak Akashi untuk makan siang.

Ketinggian seolah membangkitkan hasrat terpendam Kise. Ia menari di atas empat lantai, bersorak di antara angin. Kaki-kakinya menapak atap dengan luwes, selagi tangannya berayun ke udara, berputar dalam kebisuan irama. Ia memainkan waltz, ujung kaki menekan dengan tepat. Akashi ingat pesta berhari-hari lalu, di mana Kise berdansa canggung bersama seorang gadis berambut gelap yang menyembunyikan kecewa selagi ia tersenyum dan mengawasi Kise berlalu.

Di ketukan tumit kedua puluh satu, Akashi membuka mulut. "Kau menari seperti seorang profesional." Pujiannya menyiratkan sindiran.

Kise tertawa. "Ini tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Di sini?"

"Di atas udara," Kise menjelaskan. "Pernah membayangkan rasanya jatuh?"

Akashi dilahirkan untuk berada di puncak. Tak pernah sekalipun ia tergelincir. Pijakannya kuat melekat pada singgasana.

Kise adalah enigma.

"Apakah menyenangkan, Ryouta?"

"Apanya?"

"Jatuh."

Awan melintas, menghalangi sinar matahari yang tadi menyorot Kise sebagai tokoh utama. Bayang-bayang yang hadir di sana membuat Kise nampak gelap, matanya nyaris cokelat. Seperti gerhana. Saat Kise kehilangan cahaya, figurnya justru terangkum istimewa bersama gradasi warna tua.

Kise sering tersenyum. Tiap senyumnya palsu.

"Tentu."

Akashi jarang tertawa. Tiap frasanya benar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Entah bagaimana, panggung yang mereka tempati sama.

"Aku sedang jatuh, Akashicchi."

Cahaya mereka sama-sama mulai memudar.

* * *

Mereka makan malam berdua di akhir pekan; rutinitas sederhana yang diselimuti banyak alasan menjerat. Keduanya punya cukup uang untuk memesan satu meja di restoran Prancis mahal di pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya, tapi malam ini, Akashi yang akan mengeluarkan kartunya.

Kartu untuk membayar tagihan sekaligus kartu untuk merobek jiwa Kise agar ia bisa melihat isinya.

Pukul setengah sembilan, ada dua gelas anggur merah dan rintihan biola yang notnya telah dihafal Akashi sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun. Kise menyenandungkan lirik-lirik ciptaan, tertawa pelan ketika sajaknya tak menyenangkan untuk dilagukan. Mereka belum memesan apapun, tak tertarik akan makanan apapun.

Ketika mata dan jari Kise beralih pada gelas anggur, Akashi tahu topik apa yang akan dibuka.

Ia sudah menunggu Kise untuk membicarakannya.

"Pernah dengar kisah Romeo dan Juliet?" Kise bertanya dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan, meski matanya mengkalkulasikan jawaban. Akashi nyaris memutar bola mata karena, oh Tuhan, dari semua cerita tragis yang sesuai dengan malam ini, Kise jutru memilih yang paling kekanak-kanakan dari semuanya.

"Semua orang yang pernah mengenal istilah 'romantisme' pasti pernah mendengar kisah lelucon itu," Akashi meraih gelasnya, "bahkan meski mereka belum pernah membaca naskah aslinya."

Kise memasang ekspresi terluka. "Sejujurnya, aku jatuh cinta pada kisah itu seketika setelah aku mendengarnya, Akashicchi. Dan menghina karya orang lain adalah cermin sifat yang buruk."

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Apa kita akan memulai debat tentang hati nurani sekarang? Karena aku punya lebih banyak referensi tentang itu daripadamu, Ryouta."

"Tidak," Kise tertawa, matanya masih memperhitungkan. "Hanya saja, Akashicchi, mereka berdua mati dengan tragis, dan bodoh, tapi tetap indah, menurutku."

"Poinmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, kematian mereka tidak terlalu buruk."

Gelas anggurnya memantulkan cahaya lampu, berdenting ketika Kise menggesernya ke sebelah gelas Akashi. Warna merah di dalamnya bergejolak, tak terlihat muda.

Akashi mulai paham.

"Mereka mati dengan menyedihkan."

Kise mulai membuka teka-tekinya sekarang, misteri akan ribuan kata 'mengapa' yang bergaung di benak Akashi tak lama lagi akan terlepas dari kekangnya. Akashi mulai paham.

Tapi masih ada satu rahasia yang Kise simpan.

"Semua orang menyedihkan di matamu, Akashicchi."

* * *

Pernah, di satu titik di masa lalu, sepercik memori di antara badai kenangan, Akashi mengingat Kise. Bukan karena momen itu terekam dengan istimewa, tapi hanya karena Akashi semata-mata ingat.

Kise terkenang seperti ratusan musim yang bertubrukan, pecah, tinggal serpih semungil debu yang satu tapi juga tak menyatu. Di satu titik di masa lalu, Akashi pernah mengenal Kise muda dengan mata yang cerah, cerah, dan cerah bahkan di kegelapan.

Di satu titik di masa lalu, Kise akan tertawa karena dia punya seribu tahun lagi untuk hidup.

Di satu titik di masa depan, Akashi ingin tahu apakah seribut tahun itu terwujud, atau Kise akan mati di masa ini.

"Berhenti membuatku bingung," Akashi mendesis pasa satu malam, menatap mata Kise yang menggelap dari waktu ke waktu. Mereka sedang berjalan menyeberangi taman, kembali dari acara makan malam yang membuat mereka berdua sama-sama dijejali beragam emosi. Di akhir makan malam, Akashi membatalkan pesanan taksi dan dalam diam memaksa Kise berjalan pualng menyusuri malam. Kise tidak menolak; emas dalam matanya terbakar, lumer seperti cokelat.

Langkah mereka tak beraturan, cepat dan lambat dan beralih cepat lagi tiap kali Akashi berusaha berhenti berpikir, namun Kise tidak berkomentar.

"Membuatmu bingung?"

"Membuatku bingung."

Kise tertawa, untuk yang kesekian kali, untuk yang tak lagi mampu dihitung. "Permainan apa yang berhasil membuatmu bingung, Akashicchi?"

Mata Akashi ikut menggelap, merah seperti darah. "Permainanmu, Ryouta, jadi hentikan."

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main."

"Kalau begitu berhenti bimbang, dan tentukan akhir kisahmu."

Mereka berhenti berjalan sekarang, saling menatap. Taman kota sudah berada jauh di belakang, tinggal siluet gelap dengan titik-titik cahaya pudar. Tanpa sadar, langkah mereka telah menyimpang dari jalan setapak, yang membentang beberapa meter di sebelah kiri Kise. Rerumputan menggores pergelangan kaki yang tak tertutup kaus kaki, bulan berada tepat di belakang Akashi, memercikkan bara pada kemarahan yang menghujam malam.

Akashi lelah menunggu. Kise terlalu pengecut. Ini bukan tentang kejujuran; hanya satu bagian sederhana dari siklus perang dingin mereka. Ada momen ketika mereka berdua bimbang, satu sama lain berusaha membuat yang lain kehilangan kendali dan menghapus keraguan. Ada momen ketika Kise menyerah menjadi orang yang dibutuhkan Akashi, tapi enggan untuk menerima kenyataan.

Itu adalah momen ketika Kise mulai berpikir, "Jika kisahku berakhir, kau akan langsung melupakanku, 'kan?" Tapi kali ini dia menyatakannya keras-keras.

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa."

"Tapi kau tak akan peduli," Kise tersenyum sedih. "Entah kau sudah mengenalku selama enam bulan, enam tahun, enam abad, enam hari, enam jam – kau akan ingat, tapi tak peduli. Entah aku temanmu, musuhmu, orang asing – selama aku bukan seseorang yang paling tidak setara dengan ibumu, Akashicchi, kau tak akan peduli padaku."

Akashi tidak membantah. Dia tahu Kise benar. Dia tahu Kise takkan mampu menjadi sosok yang baginya istimewa.

Entah Kise hidup atau mati. Entah dia tertawa dengan jiwa yang merana atau badai kemarahan.

Kise telah menjadi orang yang terdekat, tapi Akashi tidak butuh kedekatan. Kise bisa mati besok pagi, dan Akashi akan kembali ke mansionnya yang dingin seusai pemakaman. Tapi tidak masalah, karena ketiadaan Kise tidak punya arti apa-apa.

"Aku tertawa karena ingin kau memperhatikan kebohonganku. Aku ingin kau mencegahku menghilang. Aku ingin kau menghilang bersamaku, agar kau mengingatku."

Akashi hanya akan membenci Kise di dunia berikutnya. Kise bukan alasan yang cukup berarti untuk mati.

"Aku ingin kau sadar, aku benar-benar takut kehilangan."

Sebuah monolog. Sebuah permintaan. Sebuah rengekan.

Akashi mengangkat kepala. "Harapan bodoh."

Kise memupus sedikit senyumnya, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap, sayangnya."

* * *

Di kemudian hari, semua orang akan menyalahkan Akashi. Mereka akan berpikir Kise bunuh diri karena patah hati, karena Akashi menolak untuk balas mencintai. Memang benar, tapi itu hanyalah separuh dari kebenaran.

Akashi harus mengakui, Kise egois. Bahkan dalam kematiannya, si pirang masih berusaha menggapai simpati. Ada banyak cara untuk mati, semua cara merefleksikan level ekstrim. Namun Kise memilih untuk menegak obat tidur dan terlelap dalam keputusasaan. Kise memilih untuk mati dengan indah, tanpa rasa sakit, tapi masih mampu mengundang belas kasih. Kise egois, karena itulah dia jatuh cinta pada Akashi.

Tak seperti yang pernah ia pikirkan, Akashi tak pergi usai pemakaman Kise berakhir. Kenyataannya, ia masih berdiri di sana, bayangan menaungi nisan, bahkan hingga hujan turun mencapai tahap mulai menyakiti.

Dan dia tak sendiri.

Penyesalankah? Tentu saja bukan. Meski ia ikut ambil andil, meski ia yang menjadi alasan Kise bunuh diri, itu semua bukan kesalahan Akashi. Kise tertawa seperti jiwanya akan melupakan kehidupan – ia telah menyerah jauh sebelum Akashi berpikir sesuatu harus dihentikan.

Di kemudian hari, beberapa orang akan menyadari, menyalahkan Akashi atas kematian Kise sama saja dengan meminta Akashi untuk berhenti menjadi dirinya sendiri dan bersinar lebih terang daripada yang lain.

"Dia mengharapkanmu, si idiot itu," Aomine berlutut, satu tangan menggapai batu nisan untuk memperoleh keseimbangan, "kau bisa saja berpura-pura menerimanya, atau paling tidak membiarkannya tetap di sana – dalam mimpinya. Obsesinya untuk menjadikanmu tawanan."

"Mungkin," sahut Akashi, sepasang mata mengawasi jemari Aomine menelusuri tiap garis dalam pahatan nama, "tapi mimpinya tidak akan bertahan lama. Ryouta adalah contoh sempurna keegoisan."

Aomine meliriknya. "Kita juga."

"Kita juga," Akashi membenakarn, "karena itu aku menolak untuk memberinya harapan. Dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan."

"Walau harus berakhir seperti ini?"

"Ini terjadi karena Kise menolak kehadiran realita."

Akan ada hari di mana beberapa orang berhenti menyalahkan Akashi, tapi bukan hari ini. Di dalam semua mimpi, Kise ada seperti penerang dalam gelap. Begitu Akashi mengetuk pintu ke dunianya, kehampaan akan memudar, karena sosoknya mengisi mimpi Kise dengan badai cahaya terang, api yang panas dan bergerak seperti air bergelombang. Begitu Akashi datang, Kise tidak punya arti apa-apa. Di situlah realita terlelap, yang mati-matian berusaha Kise buang keluar dari dunianya. Namun dia gagal; Akashi adalah objek yang tepat untuk dicintai, tapi bukanlah subjek sempurna untuk mencintai.

Matahari mencintai kise, tapi Akashi lebih terang dari matahari.

Karena itu Akashi tidak mencintai.

Karena itu segalanya berakhir seperti ini.

Kise tertawa karena jiwanya telah melupakan kehidupan.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

**A/N:** **The point is, if you're not worth it, don't fall in love with Akashi.**

**Okay, so I started to wondering why I wrote mostly about AkaKise when my OTP is actually NijiAka. Who cares? I love Kise in my own way.**


End file.
